


Your Humor is the Reason I Drink

by Literal_Garbo



Series: Your Humor is the Reason I Drink [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pining, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Garbo/pseuds/Literal_Garbo
Summary: You have a crush on Tony. What happens when he comes over after he destroys his house yet again.





	Your Humor is the Reason I Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my Steve fic.  
> Feedback is appreciated.

The night was brisk as you walked home. You pulled your coat tighter against your body. You probably could’ve used a heavier coat but you thought late October was a little early for it to be so cold. 

There were few people on the streets accompanying you, many of them finding their way home after work, the same as you. Your eyes burned as you kept the cast to the ground. You spent all day working on a computer and keeping them peeled open now under the harsh street lights was difficult. 

You finally got to your apartment block and entered your home. You sighed and shed out of your work clothes turning on your heat and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts when you heard a knock at your door. 

You opened it and were surprised to see a disheveled Tony standing there. “Hey there Y/N, I know what you’re going to say, ‘What the hell are you doing here, it’s fucking late’ Yea I know but see the thing is, well I uh, I was working on a new suit and-” You held up your hand to stop him talking. 

“Does this end with you telling me that your house is shambles?” You asked already knowing the answer.

“Well yea and Pepper is refusing to help me.” You shook your head “It was a joke? Kind of.”

“Your sense of humor is why I drink” You said, your tone dry. 

“I could use one myself right now, are you going to invite me in or not?” He asked rubbing his arms with his hands. You stepped aside to let him inside. 

“You don’t even have a coat. Seriously Tony” You rolled your eyes and tried hard not to think about the crush you’d harbored on him so you wouldn’t act weird. Although he made it easy. He was easy to talk to and easy to like. Conversation flowed so easily between the two of you. You didn’t tend to spend a lot of time alone together though, your choice, being alone with him made you nervous.

You grabbed out a bottle of cheap wine and poured out two glasses and handed one to him as you walked past him and toward your couch. You sat down and he came and flopped down tiredly beside you. “Ugh, seriously, she’s worn down don’t damage her more, I can’t afford to replace it” you said as your couch creaked under him

“Firstly, I would replace it if I broke it and secondly, you’ve gendered your furniture?” He asked and took a sip from his glass and made a face at the taste “This is awful, don’t you have anything better.” 

You sighed at him shook your head “Knowing you, you’d buy something I wouldn’t be able to sit on, and yes I do, lastly no I don’t, this is what I drink, it’s good” You scrunched your nose up at him and took a drink from your glass 

“Should’ve brought my own booze” He huffed and finished his glass in one gulp. 

“Yea” You turned your head away from him

You could see him looking at you “I didn’t mean it as an insult Y/N” He said and reached out to touch your arm

Your skin tingled and you pulled your arm away from his hand slightly, acting as if you were moving to take another drink. He pulled back and tapped the rim of his glass. 

“I’m sorry I came here, yanno, without notice or anything” He said and you nodded pulling your bottom lip into your mouth and bit at it, a nervous tick you had. You crossed your legs on the couch and rubbed the rim of your glass. 

It was quiet for a moment and he turned toward you, you seen his hand moving toward your leg and you got up “Do you want some more wine?” You asked already grabbing his glass and walking to the kitchen trying to think of how you were going to get through the evening when Tony was such a casual touch sort of person. Contact was his thing. You filled your glasses again and braced your arms on the counter for a second and sighing out deeply before turning around. You were met with questioning chocolate eyes. 

“Are you alright? You seem…. Twitchy.” He asked and took a few steps toward you. 

You shook your head “I’m fine, long day, you know, work and whatnot” You said you let out a small breathy laugh and set down the glasses to run a hand though your hair, your fingers catching on a few knots. You probably looked like a mess. 

Tony nodded “You are a really terrible liar Y/N” he said and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Am not” You scoffed slightly and he reached out to grab your arm lightly 

“You know you can talk to me” He said his voice was light, touched with worry 

You sucked in a breath at the contact and your eyes met his, he held your gaze, your voice was soft, like a whisper “Yea…. yea I know that Tony” you said you could’ve sworn you felt him moving closer to you. His face coming closer to yours. 

You could close your eyes now and pretend he was going to kiss you. You blinked and suddenly he was, like he could read your mind. His lips were smooth on yours. His eyes were closed, yours were wide with shock. 

It only lasted a few second before he was pulling away from you and backing away entirely. “Shit, I’m sorry, I read that wrong didn’t I” he said and the apologies were tumbling out of his mouth faster than you could process 

“Shut up Tony” You said and shook your head before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you again, your fingers tangling into the short hair at the base of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I was going to make this a smut but I changed my mind. Should I write the smut part? Tell meeeee.


End file.
